A Helping Hand
by Ms.Agnes
Summary: It was Wes and David's job to make sure Kurt and Blaine got together. Now, it's their job to make sure they don't suck on each others' mouth while everyone else was in the room. Established Klaine. AU
1. From the Start

_**Title**: A Helping Hand_  
><em><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for innuendo, mild cussing, future angst_  
><em><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Blaine exists, Kurt didn't transfer back, Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends!_  
><em><strong>Warnings<strong>: There's a health mix of fluff and angst, with a pinch of spice ;)_  
><em><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,848_  
><em><strong>Summary<strong>: It was Wes and David's job to make sure Kurt and Blaine got together. Now, it's their job to make sure they don't suck on each others' mouth while everyone else was in the room. Established Klaine. AU_

_**Author's Note: **These idea bubbles appear when I'm about to fall asleep, taking a shower, or doing make-up. Even when I'm driving, some plot bunny burst into my mind and I can't get it out of my head until I write them down. So here you go._

_I originally wrote this as an one-shot, thus a very short chapter, but if this ends up becoming a multi-chaptered story, it will be filled with much more plot and emotion and drama...and will be much much more longer than this. Or I might just turn this into a pack of plot-less drabbles...depending on the reviews and readers' responses. This is most likely to be a story of half fluff and half angst (mixed with a bit of hot sauce if you know what I mean *wink wink*)_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee._

* * *

><p><span>A Helping Hand<span>

Chapter 1: From the Start

* * *

><p>Group of students with blue-fitted blazers gathered around the chrome framed cafeteria lunch table, each sitting on the bench and setting out a whooping amount of fast food, desserts, and candies that Kurt doubted even the whole McKinley football team, who probably can fit a whale in each of their stomach, can finish.<p>

Kurt slid next to Blaine on the edge of the bench,scooting more to his side to make it looked like he needed more room while all he could think about how those soft, warm hands grabbing a sandwich right now was inside of his shirt yesterday while Blaine softly kissed on the side of his neck during one of their little secret make out sessions...how incredible it felt when it smoothly slid down and up his chest...and their butts practically rubbing each other on a piece of fabric that were their pants as Blaine leaned towards Kurt, offering his fruit salad.

The group of warblers were usually obnoxious and loud, yelling and eating and putting stuff in their food when others weren't looking and just being the immature, stupid teenage boys that they are. Kurt, for once was happy that people here didn't care what their parents, teachers, and other head figures wanted and expected them to be, treating them- _like they're some mini-adults_, he thought. Personally, Blaine being Blaine was much more fun than 'I'm-a-dapper-gentleman' Blaine.

_Especially in bed._

"You're doing that 'I'm thinking about our last night's sex' smile again," Blaine whispered, "way to be subtle, babe."

Kurt poked his side in embarrassment, causing Blaine to yelp and drop his half-eaten fries.

"Kurt, you can't poke my funny bone!"

"Oh, yes, I can." Kurt dropped his chin and smiled more vilely, " I can do more than that, too. In ways that you really, really like."

Blaine gasped in a mockingly manner, dramatically slapping a hand onto his opened mouth. "Since when did you become such a pervert?"

"You act like you don't like it when I talk dirty."

"Ah, remember when we were young and you used to tell me you had about as much sex appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin."

Kurt gave him a long stare, "Well, that baby penguin's gonna fly over your head when I go down in your pants."

"Penguins can't fl-"

"Guys, too much information," David interrupted. Kurt and Blaine turned their focus to the rest of the table, who...might be hearing just about everything that they just said.

Kurt blushed furiously and quickly grabbed a piece of strawberry that was on his tray and started nibbling, looking down at the table and hoping they would turn their attention to anything besides him.

Blaine just grinned at his boyfriend, looking more like a over-sized puppy than a teenager, and quickly peck a kiss on his cheek.

"I win," he declared.

"That's not fair," Kurt protested, "Other people interrupted. That's part of the rules."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Since when?"

"Since your stupid alarm clock went off because you managed to set it on PM and not on AM, when we were s-",

Now the whole table had their ears full on their conversation, some raising their eyebrows and some snickering as if it was hilarious.

"-and it's my cue to leave the table as quietly as possible because I feel like I'm making quite a scene here and me and Blaine really should be going. Uh, to the library, to, uh, research." Kurt got up to leave, grabbing his bag and gathering his trash up as fast as possible.

Their eyebrows shot higher.

Blaine rose to his feet to help gather their things. "Yeah, we should go."

Wes thought for a second before raising his palm, stating, "Wait, you can't use the library. My class next period is going to come in and use the computers the whole time. We don't want to hear some random moans and panting noises while writing about pilgrims."

Kurt's face was flushed, his ears turning bright red. It was adorable to watch, but Blaine thought he should probably save his angelic face from exploding like a bomb._...Bad comparison_. He held tight onto Kurt's hand.

"Uh, then we'll be studying at the empty class next to room G12, if anyone need us."

"Our class is doing a science lab in there," Jeff, another warbler, noted, "And there are chemicals. What if you accidentally bump into them while you're...doing your stuff and it falls on your head?"

Kurt and Blaine both looked like somebody kicked their puppies and shaved them into looking like hairless chihuahuas, even though they tried to not show it.

Wes sighed deeply, leaning his temple on his knuckle, and suggested, "Blaine, don't you have to go back to your _car_... and grab those...music sheets that I asked you to get?"

Blaine blinked obliviously, while Kurt just looked confused.

Wes thought himself, _Oh my god, these idiots_ and mouthed to them, '_CAR...BACKSEAT_.'

Blaine simply looked excited at the idea of making out in a boxed vehicle, while Kurt responded with a giant _O_.

They waved goodbye as they left, their fingers linked together in the most sweetest, tooth-rottening way as possible...if that was possible.

"Did I just suggest to them that they should make out in the back of a car?" Wes asked David, "Like I haven't gotten enough of them eye-sexing during Warblers' practice?"

"Hey, at least it's not the choir room."

"Oh my god, the metal images. It won't go away." Wes groaned in horror.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave reviews. Thanks for reading!<em>**


	2. I Could Say

_**Title**: A Helping Hand_  
><em><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for innuendo, mild cussing, future angst_  
><em><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Blaine exists, Kurt didn't transfer back, Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends!_  
><em><strong>Warnings<strong>: There's a health mix of fluff and angst, with a pinch of spice ;)_  
><em><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,848_  
><em><strong>Summary<strong>: It was Wes and David's job to make sure Kurt and Blaine got together. Now, it's their job to make sure they don't suck on each others' mouth while everyone else was in the room. Established Klaine. AU_

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry. I meant to post this before June started, but I was busy with Glee Live (Chris Colfer was flawless. JUST FLAWLESS), senior finals (I'm graduating in less than a week, woohoo!), and just random family social stuff that kept me away from the computer._

_But…! here it is! Double the length and a plot! Yay! I really want to thank everyone who stopped by and read this story, and especially those who alerted and favorited this story. Thank you! Oh, and extra hugs and kisses to those who reviewed! Thank you so much! I was really encouraged to continue this story. Keep them coming!_

* * *

><p><span>A Helping Hand<span>

Chapter 2: I Could Say

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't believe what I had to go through today." Wes sighed as he pushed open through the doors of junior common room.<p>

"What, another fake break up between you and girlfriend so that your dad keeps thinking that you are determined to graduate law school before getting a girlfriend?" David commented dryly from inside, not even looking away from the textbook he was copying his notes from.

Looking quite frustrated, Wes closed David's textbook with a loud bang, receiving David's long glare in return. "No, way much worse. Those two lovebirds won't stop being grossly sweet in public. Scratch that. I think they're purposely doing more in front of my face."

"Blaine and Kurt?" Wes nodded.

"You know, they shouldn't even be called in two persons. They're so inseparable it looks like their hips are glued together. They should be called like….Blurt or something."

David tilted his head.

"You know, like Blaine and Kurt together? Blurt?" Wes explained.

"Okay, first of all, that's not even a name. It's a verb." Sitting on the edge of the black-leathered couch, Wes looked at him like he didn't understand.

"So?"

"If you're going to make up a name, it should sound more name-like. You know, like, Burt, or Klaine." said David.

"Um, Burt sounds like an old man that drives around a pickup truck and sings Mellencamp. Klaine, however," Wes pointed out, "is more fitting. Anyways, that's not the point. You know how I take AP Art History with Blaine and Kurt?" David nodded. "Well, I was listening to Ms. Carter's lecture like a good student that I am…."

* * *

><p>"<em>The Kiss. Painted by Gustav Klimt, who was forty-five during the time, this painting can be interpreted as a discreet expression of Klimt's emphasis on eroticism and the liberation therein. It depicts a couple, in many shades of gold and patterns, sharing a kiss against a bronze background."<em>

_Ms. Carter's voice rang out among the large dome-like classroom, thirty or so students spread out in groups of four in the dark, the overhead projector flashed on in the dark. She had assigned each of them a project for their midterm that would take up twenty percent of their whole grade. Wes listened in carefully, concentrated on writing down everything that he heard from the teacher as fast as possible. That focus was suddenly broken off when he heard uncontrollable giggling behind him._

"_Blaine? Kurt? Care to share with the rest of the class on what you two are laughing about?" said Ms. Carter, her forced smile plastered on her face._

_The couple immediately stopped giggling and realized the whole classroom's eyes on them._

"_No, ma'am." Blaine assured, "I'm sorry."_

_When the teacher went back to talking about the painting, Kurt hid a snicker and Blaine playfully pushed his shoulder with his. Wes glared at them murderously for breaking off his concentration before going back to his notes._

"_Pssstt", Kurt hissed. "Blaine. Blaine. Blainnnnnneee." _

_Wes could practically see Blaine grinning ridiculously behind him as he responded quietly, "What Kurt? Whaatttttt?"_

"_That guy's hair in the painting looks exactly like yours. And the other one looks a little like mine; except it's much longer and lighter in there." _

_Hearing Kurt's comment, Wes looked closely at the painting presented on the projector screen._

_It…..actually looked like Blaine and Kurt, if he looked carefully and ignore the fact that the woman had very feminine features. _

'_Wow, that's kind of cool….?' Wes admitted._

"_Oh my god, Kurt" Blaine whispered back, "You are a fucking genius." _

_Kurt looked smug. "I know." _

_Blaine's eyes sparkled with a newfound amazement. "This could be like…our thing. I can't get this idea out of my head that Klimt painted this knowing that there will be two gay couple hundred years later that looked exactly like this." Blaine whispered a little too loudly. "I'm putting legal claim over this. This is so mine and yours. It has our faces on it." _

_Wes remained seated with his face still looking at the projector screen, but it was obvious when silence followed after that the couple were looking at each other with that stupid, stupid "I-love-you-so-much-right-now" faces that made Wes feel awkward to be in the room with them._

"_You know, Blaine," Kurt started, "if we want to legally claim this painting as our own, we probably would need to show people that those are actually us," he paused, "by 'demonstrating' it ourselves." _

_Banging his head slowly on his desk, Wes wonder why he ever considered getting them together in the first place. The fact that Wes could hear everything that the two were saying, he figured, meant that they probably didn't mind him overhearing it._

_Wes turned back with narrowed eyes and mouthed them to shut up, while the two looked back at him innocently, tilting their heads. _

'_What?' Blaine gestured._

"_If I end up failing this class because of all the distraction caused by your sexual innuendos, God help me, I will fucking cut you."_

"_Wes, language!"_

_And all of sudden, Ms. Carter was standing right in front of Wes's desk, with all the lights turn back on and the whole class' attention on him, including Blaine's and Kurt's, "You. To the principal's office. I don't need to hear any cussing in my classroom, please."_

_Oh, Wes decided he definitely would cut them. In a horrible, horrible, cruel way._

* * *

><p>"So you got sent to the principal's office?" David asked, "For <em>'using inappropriate language and disrupting the class'<em>?"

"Yes. And Principal Bridge told me that if he found me doing stuff like that again he would ban me from doing any of Warblers' activities, including performing the 1967 rendition of "We Belong Together" by Peach and Herb at the Ohio state mall, which I must say, is unimaginable. I mean, Blaine is our main soloist and all, but without me the Warblers are like peanut butter—without the butter."

David frowned, "But that'd just be peanuts."

"Exactly! Who even eats just peanuts these days?" Wes shook his head. "We spent all that time trying to get Kurt and Blaine together, hoping that they would stop making us feel guilty for just standing there and let all of us pretend that they were friends and had absolutely no feeling for one another. But now that they're together, they suffocating us with!….!... with their daily lovey dovey couple fest!"

At that instant, the said soloist chose to enter the room, still having that ridiculous overexcited puppy-like face that Wes hated to see at the moment. The two friends on the sofa looked back at the soloist to find that Kurt wasn't with him, which they found unusual considering how much time they spend together every single day.

The news of Kurt and Blaine dating, which was one of the few openly gay relationships in Dalton, spread pretty quickly—their public affection towards one another helping only to confirm the rumor and add to the details of the gossip. Not only the students, but teachers and few PTSAs knew about their relationship as well. Some teachers completely ignored it while some showed a bit of support in their smiles. Ms. Daniels was one of the few that showed the obvious support; she made a teacher-student conference just for the pair to explain that she too had a gay brother who came out back when they were in high school. She understood that it was a terrible and complicated process, but once he had accepted who he was and stopped caring about what others thought of him, he gained confidence to reach out to his sister and ask for support; ask for advice, for a drop of encouragement, anything. He was in a desperate need of help and she was glad to be there for him. At the end of the conference, Ms. Daniels encouraged them, saying:

"Life is hard, especially in a place like Ohio. You need each other to trust, to give support and encourage one another,"

Blaine and Kurt took the whole thing well actually. It has taken Blaine a few days to convince Kurt, however, that it was totally okay to hold his hands in the hallway, or peck a kiss when they met for breakfast at the cafeteria. Besides that, they had nothing else to be afraid of. They were two people in love. It was so simple yet so complicated.

"Speaking of the devil. Where's Kurt?"

Blaine sat opposite of Wes on an armchair, David moving to finally sit himself next to Blaine on a matching pair. Wes sank into the sofa and put his legs up on the arms of the leather sofa, his head supported by small, fluffy pillows.

"He's in Home Ed class. I have free period." He answered casually. "I just wanted to stop by to tell you, Wes. Kurt and I are really sorry about what happened during AP Art History. We didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Wes could never be pissed at Blaine for more than a minute. Not that he ever did anything to get Wes pissed enough not to forgive him, but as soon as he realized his mistake, Blaine would come to him and apologize—sincerely. That's what he liked about him. He may be as gullible and naïve as a newborn puppy, but he was also sincere, honest, and many times, too polite for his good. This was probably what attracted Kurt to Blaine during his struggles being chased out of McKinley and coming to Dalton.

"Nah, it's cool." he replied, sitting back up. "Hey, I've got a proposition for you…"

* * *

><p>Kurt hurriedly grabbed his navy satchel and stormed out as fast as he could—holding tightly onto the zip-lock container of freshly baked cupcakes that he had made in his home eco class.<p>

He skipped happily onto the slightly crowded hallway to where Blaine texted to him during class. Imagining Blaine's sweet, loving smile when he gave him the cupcakes and a little peck on the lips, Kurt couldn't help but flail a little inside. Months ago, who would've imagine he would skipping around the hallway, going to see his boyfriend without anyone slurring 'fag' to his face or slamming him into the rows of lockers that left him nothing but bruises on his skin and deep wounds in his heart? If he didn't know what love was before, he knew it now.

He reached the entrance to the juniors' common room—slowly poking his head through colossal Victorian door with a circular fanlight window cut overhead that made him think he was in some kind of old British movies.

"…Blaine?" he called out. Receiving no response, he looked around common room that was filled with an unusual number of students either studying their ass off for midterm or simply relaxing, chatting with their friends.

There was a loud shriek at the ride side of the room, with a following slap that sounded like rolled up magazine.

"What was that for, you asshole?"

Kurt turned around to find Wes, who was rubbing his head wincing, Blaine, who was holding a thick, rolled up _Vogue_ on his hand, his face slightly pink and his eyebrows furrowed, and David, who simply chose to ignore the embarrassment that were his friends.

"Blaine!"

Hearing his name, Blaine turned to see Kurt—his adorable, ADORABLE boyfriend—hopping towards him with a giant smile on his face and his hands hidden behind his back. His face immediately relaxed into a smile.

"Hi baby, how was class?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"Guess what I did in class?" Kurt's eyes sparkled. "Guess!"

"Hi, Kurt." Wes interrupted.

"I don't know….did you learn how to make cookies?" guessed Blaine, the two ignoring Wes's attempt at greeting.

Kurt's face deflated. "I knew how to make cookies since I was five, stupid. Guess again."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows deeper in concentration. "Did you learn how to be even more adorable than ever?" He grinned.

"No! I made cupcakes!" exclaimed Kurt. Holding out the container that held two red velvet cupcakes and one vanilla, Kurt handed the velvet cupcake to Blaine, who took a bite with his mouth.

"Kurt, can I ha….." Wes started.

"Kort….woo arah gewuus bawkurh!" (_Kurt…you're a genius baker!)_ With his mouth full, Blaine took the container out of Kurt's hands and put them down on the table. He embraced Kurt around his waist and snuggled his nose at the side of his neck, slowly inhaling that delicious scent of vanilla in his hair. "I love it. Thanks."

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged back, quickly pecked on his ears, giggling. Wes made a face at the scene.

For the first time ever since Kurt came in, David looked up from his textbook, glancing at the cupcakes at the side of the sofa he was sitting on. "Kurt, can I have one of those cupcakes?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Said Kurt, without even bothering to look away from Blaine.

"Wh-what? Kurt! Give me one!" Wes reached out for the cupcakes.

Blaine, as quick as ever, unlocked his hands from the embrace, turning back and slamming his left hand on the container to swat away Wes's desperate hand—his other arm still around Kurt's hips.

"What the holy mother hell, Blaine? I want a cupcake!"

"No cupcakes for you until you explain to me why you told the others Kurt and I are going to Adam's secret Warblers' party."

"Because…. it'll be fun!"

Kurt frowned, "Adam's throwing a party? Wait, who's Adam?"

"He's the dark haired sophomore." explained Blaine.

Kurt frowned in thought.

"You know…the one that always stand on the left side of me? About…this tall?" Kurt shook his head. "Never mind, I'll show him to you when we get the chance."

"Wait, so you guys are going?" Wes asked. "You guys have to go, though. Warblers are required!"

David gave him a confused look at which Wes silently answered with a quick glare. _Shush_, he thought aloud.

Before Blaine can rebuke him for even suggesting such a dirty, obscene event, Kurt nodded. "Sure, we'll be there." Blaine looked surprised.

"But- Kurt, you have no idea what kind of person Adam is. He drinks alcohol like water, makes out with everyone in the room before the midnight, and flirt with every single living thing on earth. The last time he hosted a party, at least four people threw up on each other and every booze in his dad's alcohol cabinet was emptied out within an hour. "

"Oh, he can't be worse than Puck. I can handle a small party." He smiled, swaying lightly on his hips, flirtatiously tapping Blaine's nose with his index finger. "With you, I'll be okay."

David and Wes could see Blaine's face reddening—his ear incredibly pink. Blaine grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so that Kurt's back was against him, putting his arms around Kurt's waist once again and moving them to an empty spot on the sofa across from where David was sitting. Blaine seated himself first so that Kurt was sitting on his lap, stuffing his face on Kurt's rather broad shoulders, his forehead brushing slightly on the end of his boyfriend's chestnut hair. They stayed that way for a while, regardless of few students' judging glances.

David and Wes felt warm in their hearts—the couple has come a long way since the beginning of their relationship; especially Kurt, who used to flat out reject Blaine's public affections when they had just started dating. Blaine didn't mind showing off their new relationship to others while Kurt liked to keep it as private as they could. It wasn't much the fear that prevented Kurt from dating so publicly; rather, it was the sense of intimacy which the two shared that Kurt wanted to keep only for himself and Blaine.

"So—" Wes chimed in. "Can I have a cupcake?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes, you can have a cupcake." Turning back to Blaine, he said, "Hey babe, I promised to call Finn back when class was over. Something about Rachel and glee club and Quinn threatening to quit—again," He sighed, "I'll be right back."

Blaine nodded, kissing his nose sweetly before releasing him from his embrace. Kurt grabbed his cell phone and walked out of the room.

As soon as he walked out, Blaine stood up to face Wes, his goofy smile spreading all over his face.

"Look at him being adorable. Isn't he amazing?" He murmured, his eyes still set on where Kurt disappeared into.

"Yes, Blaine, he is just _a-dor-able._I can't stand it, he's like one of those _Precious Moments _dolls." deadpanned Wes.

"Haha, funny. It's your problem that you can't see how flawless my boyfriend is."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Can we move on, please? We need to start planning for the party."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Blaine, sounding not very sorry, "What do we need planning for?"

_Because kids are whores these days,_ thought Wes, rolling his eyes before speaking, "This is what we need to prepare for the party..."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…..<em>

_In the next chapter: Who is Adam? And why is Blaine acting uncharacteristically jealous? Why is Wes uncharacteristically friendly? Finn, what are you doing?_


	3. Everyone's Changing

_**Title**: A Helping Hand_  
><em><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for innuendo, mild cussing, future angst_  
><em><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Blaine exists, Kurt didn't transfer back, Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends!_  
><em><strong>Warnings<strong>: There's a health mix of fluff and angst, with a pinch of spice ;)_  
><em><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,916_  
><em><strong>Summary<strong>: It was Wes and David's job to make sure Kurt and Blaine got together. Now, it's their job to make sure they don't suck on each others' mouth while everyone else was in the room. Established Klaine. AU_

_**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I didn't expect so much but wow! You guys are amazing! Big thanks especially to those who reviewed :D I read all of them and was really encouraged by them._

_This story is starting to head to another direction than what I originally intended…which I have to say is a good thing, because originally this was supposed to be an one shot._

_I based off Adam's character a bit from a character named Derek from a show, "Living with Derek", played by Michael Seater, who I admit, was my teenage heartthrob. According to Wiki, he is "is lax-mannered and somewhat underhanded about achieving his goals, though is not entirely unkind. However, he enjoys competing with and irritating Casey. He loves to play pranks and has his own band called D-Rock in which he plays guitar."_

_But know that Adam is a whole different character from Derek, whose self-centered, overly confident personality was driven from (probably) being the oldest in the family and thus being spoiled to death by his single parent. Adam is far more complex and his personality is based on what he experienced from his past. I know exactly what I want to do with Adam, and trust me, it's just starting to get ugly._

* * *

><p>It was ten seconds into break during Warblers rehearsal when Blaine noticed another figure heading towards his boyfriend who was sitting on far corner of the coach, fiddling idly alone with a lamp on the coffee table next to him.<p>

His face crumpled at the sight of Adam introducing himself to Kurt, his legs starting to walk faster towards the two as Adam held out his hand for Kurt to shake. He usually wasn't a jealousy type, nor was he controlling, but Adam was known for his reputation with girls, being academically wrecked and having a careless, irresponsible personality, he honestly wanted Kurt away as far as possible from him.

"Hi, you must be Kurt," Blaine noticed Adam introducing himself. "Adam Daniels. I'm a senior."

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied, shaking his hand. "A junior." Adam smiled charmingly in response.

"Blaine Anderson," he found himself interrupting, stepping in between them and clearing his throat. "Sorry, am I intruding?"

"Blaine!" Kurt's face brightened at the sight of his boyfriend, looking adorably excited as He gestured him to sit next to him on the coach.

"Not at all," Adam continued to smile casually, confident. "I was just introducing myself to our new warbler, since he's the only person who would be coming to my party who I haven't seen yet."

Blaine felt it wasn't like himself to strike back with a quirky response to that, as his gentleman-like manners and etiquette were stick to his bone and instinct, but if the dude thought he'd get away flirting with his man, oh boy was he wrong.

"Right. Well, sorry but I don't think we'd be able to make it to your party." He turned to his boyfriend, "We're going over to his parents' house this weekend. Right, Kurt?"

Because Kurt could response back, Adam spoke, sitting himself on an armchair across both of them.

"Come on. You've got to loosen up a little, man. We've got Regionals in few weeks and everyone has been a nerve wreck since McKinley's glee club tied with us for Sectionals. Everyone will be at my party, no exceptions to you two." Pointing at the two, He leaned back into his chair and leisurely crossed his leg over the other.

"Exactly my point. We can't risk losing our chance to perform at Regionals over some house party. And you do know that it'll be worse for Kurt if we get caught partying since he just transferred here, right?"

Adam snorted in response.

"Oh please, we never get caught."

Blaine's scruffy eyebrows rose in suspicion. "Really?"

"Yes. And this party will be the best party anyone has ever been to because I'm hosting it. And I want you there, Kurt. I swear it'll be awesome."

Adam got up from his seat, fingering his brunet wavy fringe off of his forehead. He looked down at Kurt, with a smirk on his face and for a moment Blaine could swear he could see sparkle in the senior's eyes.

Blaine scoffed. It was obvious that Adam saw the couple as a challenge to try to get in between. Kurt seemed oblivious to everything, turning to his boyfriend with a frown. "What are you doing, Blaine?"

"What?" he asked, surprised at his boyfriend's accusation.

"First of all, you went off deciding on your own that we'd be going to my parents' house this weekend, which even I am not informed of. Secondly, I can decide for my self whether I would to go to that party or not, knowingly exactly what the consequences are if we get caught."

"I was…just trying to help you. Trust me, Kurt. You don't want to get stuck in Adam's drama." Blaine pleaded.

"And I don't want to get stuck in Town Lonerville, Blaine. I personally think it'll be better for both of us if I got more social and make some friends here. And no, you, Wes and David doesn't count because you're my boyfriend and Wes and David are your friends so I'm obliged to become friends with my boyfriend's friends."Kurt pointed at Wes and David, who seemed to be talking loudly in a heated argument over the set list and completely forgetting that break has been over fifteen minutes ago.

Leaning forward, Kurt held onto Blaine's hands tightly. His eyes darkened slightly, looking into Blaine's for understanding. "I came here so I can be accepted without being judged for who I am, Blaine. I want to make friends who may not completely understand our perspective but still accept us as we are."

Well, Blaine certainly wasn't going to argue to that—especially when those blue-green, sad puppy eyes stared into his soul. He sighed, realizing Kurt had him wrapped around his finger and he would never to able to say no to his boyfriend. His worries remained, but for once he decided to ignore it.

"Kurt, you know I didn't mean it like that," He squeezed his hand back." I'm just worried. That's all..."

"And you don't have to be. Seriously, these dramas are nothing compared to the ones in McKinley. I feel invincible," Kurt smiled, leaning his back onto Blaine's chest. "Speaking of drama….."

Kurt hesitated.

"Finn?" Blaine guessed. "Is this from yesterday's phone call?"

Nodding, Kurt said quietly. "He's doing fine. It's just that he….."

Blaine waited patiently before Wes' voice called over. "Alright guys— back to practice! We've got a new song up in our set list that I want us to sight-read. Blaine, we need you for this one." The new set piece was passed around the room.

"Go ahead, "Kurt gestured to where everyone started to gather. "We'll talk later."

The lead soloist forced himself to his feet after Kurt, who had gotten up and positioned himself to the far end corner of the group—mild disappointment clearly shown on his face. Wes handed him the main part as Blaine stopped at the center of the group.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing," Blaine quickly answered, looking down at the music sheet. "Seriously, Wes?"

"Excuse you. You are the one who has two separate playlists just for Keane." Wes defended himself with a look of judgment.

Blaine raised his arms in defense. "Hey, I didn't say anything. I just didn't think you had a such good taste in music. " He smirked.

Blaine cleared his throat as the background vocal started humming. He glanced back at Kurt, who was, rather forcefully, humming along with the rest. Their eyes met before they turned into a soft smile, the two teenagers hopelessly in love.

_You say you wander your own land_

Adam stared long at the couple, his usually amused expression gone from his face. He sneered silently, his inside boiling with sudden jealousy and hate. It wasn't jealousy towards their relationship. Not exactly. Rather it was the fact that they were free to do whatever they wanted, free to express their love towards each other confidently without anyone ever accusing them that their love wasn't right.

_But when I think about it__  
><em>_I don't see how you can_

Because it was, yet it wasn't. Adam knew— had he experienced the same kind of love himself before coming to Dalton. It wasn't right for them to have it so easy when _he_ suffered so much from just wanting to love someone. They were sickly sweet and it just wasn't fair.

_You're aching, you're breaking__  
><em>_And I can see the pain in your eyes_

People always assumed Adam was straight, or at least didn't care about sexuality for that matter. He never told or acted it to anyone in Dalton that he, perhaps, was bisexual because he didn't believe people in Dalton were any different. They were the same no matter what the useless anti-bullying policy implied. People still hated and bullied in ways that were not physical or left a mark. **Nothing would ever change.**

_Says everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't know why_

Because being attracted to the same gender (both genders in his case) suddenly changed everything that was about the person. And who once was admired and respected by his peers was suddenly ridiculed and jeered. The young Adam didn't understand.

_So little time__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

So he transferred after being abused for the first year in high school. Came to Dalton, and _hid_. Blend in. Made friends. Became popular. Messed around with girls.

_I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
><em>_But everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel the same_

And loved when he didn't love at all.

_So little time__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game__  
><em>_I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
><em>_But everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel the same_

He wanted Kurt to feel the same—the pain, the sacrifices, the disappointments. He knew nothing about the boy, but from what he saw, Kurt was hopeful, witty, arrogant, passionate and yet innocently sweet. He reminded him of himself, before the whole bullying started.

_Oh__  
><em>_Everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel the same_

So he assumed Kurt didn't know much.

And he was going to change that.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…..<em>

_In the next chapter:_

"_So you're coming to my party right?" Adam looked over his study guide._

"_I don't know, what's in it for me?" Kurt asked distractedly, writing furiously on his English paper._

"_Me." Adam smirked._

_Kurt's eyebrows rose, uninterested. "Really?"_

"_And a lot of booze. Hey, if you come," he tried his limit, "I'll let you and Blaine have a room upstairs by yourselves."_

_That got Kurt's attention._

"_I know you guys don't get a lot of time alone together here." Adam knew he had the advantage. "Just suggesting something that you both might like."_

_Kurt couldn't help himself. He might not act like it, and despite what Finn said about him acting like 'most of the girls he knew', he still was a teenage boy. Hormonal teenage boy._

"_Fine. We'll be there."_

* * *

><p>AN: Please understand that Adam doesn't know anything, and I mean anything, about Kurt (Even about where he transferred from) right now. This will be important to the plot. Thanks and leave a reivew!


End file.
